Gay or Straight, Be My Date?
by Twilight Archangel
Summary: "You're hella gay, I'm hella straight. But you're my best friend so be my date?". Dick Grayson is straight, Wally West just came out as gay. However, Wally is feeling down because he has no date for prom. Dick, being the great best friend he is, will have none of that... - Can be seen as super close friendship or Birdflash. Oneshot.


**Hello everybody! So, those who know me know that I love Dick/Wally broness. However... I was thinking... how strong is their friendship? Can it borderline on romantic? So this could be either considered super broness or Birdflash slash. By the way, this was inspired by a true case a couple of months ago where a straight guy asked his gay best friend to be his date because he couldn't go with anyone. Isn't that awesome?!**

* * *

 _ **Gay Or Straight, Be My Date?**_

"Dude, I'm gay…"

Dick Grayson heard Wally West speak and he almost choked on his milkshake. They were on Central City, on a local café they liked very much. Both friends were about to finish the school year so homework has been light the last couple of days, and the Team was taking a well deserve vacation. Well, the "old" Team was, Black Canary was spending most of her time training Tempest, Aquagirl, Beast Boy and Rocket. So, taking advantage that they had some chance to spend some bro-time, Wally asked Dick to see him at their favorite café in Central City. Dick agreed, not only because he loved to spend time with Wally, but because he noticed his seventeen year old friend was somewhat gloomy when asking him.

Granted, they both entered the café, just for Wally to confess that there was something that he wanted to talk about with Dick. So there was the confession. Dick was shocked, to say the least. He nearly dies of choking when the milkshake went down the wrong pipe. He started coughing violently. "You're… you're what?"

Wally, pale with nervousness and fear, looked down. "I'm gay, Dick. I like boys…"

Dick couldn't believe his ears. He opened his eyes wide as he stared at Wally. "But… you and Artemis! And… all those times you flirted with M´Gann… and… you're a womanizer!"

The redhead speedster looked down in shame. "It was all to pretend. I'm still getting used to the idea of being into dudes. I know… surprise, surprise. I just… I needed to tell you… to tell someone! I can't tell my parents, they'd kill me! And I don't want to disappoint Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris… but… I…"

Dick could see that his best friend was not whelmed at all. "Wally… are you for real?"

And then it happened. Real tears started to pour down Wally's eyes. He sniffed. "I'm sorry I disappointed you, Dick. I'm… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you…"

It was not a joke. Wally was crying. Dick felt a sudden pang of guilt. He was just surprised, but he didn't reject Wally. Dick had nothing against homosexuals, he even defended them. He was an ally. Also, Dick would never intentionally hurt Wally. He was his big brother. No, he had to find a way to make him feel better.

Dick placed both his hands on Wally's shoulder and smiled warmly at him. "Hey Wallman, it's okay. I'm not mad or anything. I was just surprised, but being gay is nothing bad. It's okay, I'm still your best friend and we will be best friends forever. Remember? We're going to be together for life."

Wally wiped his tears and smiled slightly. "You mean it, Dick?"

"Of course," said Dick and patted his shoulder. "You can be whoever you want with me. I don't mind. I love you by who you are, KF, a hero."

Finally, Wally smiled and grinned. "Thanks dude, it means the world to me…"

Dick nodded and pulled back. "Anytime, Walls,"

Wally sighed deeply, taking a deep breath. "You know, everyone in my school know I'm gay. I don't care. I can take it. It was the rejection of the people close to me that had me worried."

"You know I'll always accept you, Wally," said Dick with a smile. "We're best friends forever."

"I know, bro, I know," said Wally with a sigh. "I just wish I had a date for prom… I mean, I could ask Artemis but it wouldn't be the same. I'd be… lying to myself… lying to everybody. And everyone would know it. I guess I'll go alone…"

Dick frowned. He knew it was hard for gay guys in high school to get dates, and it was a bummer, because prom was supposed to be the most amazing experience in their teens. Dick hated the idea of Wally going alone, but he didn't know what to do. He could try to ask some of his gay friends at Gotham Academy, but they were probably not going to go out with Wally just that easily.

Then Dick got an idea. He would do anything for Wally, and it was time to show the ginger how awesome their friendship was. "Hey Wally, I have to go. But would you mind if I go to your place tonight? There's something I'd like to show you…"

Wally shrugged. "Sure, dude…"

Dick grinned wickedly. "Good, I promise. You'll love it."

* * *

Wally was bored.

He had been playing gory videogames for the last two hours. He loved videogames, but he was tired of them for the moment. He checked his clock, hoping Dick would arrive soon. He felt so much better having come out to his best friend. Now he just hoped he could do the same with Roy and not get killed. Wally breathed deeply, wondering if he should tell someone else. He liked being himself, and he wanted to be himself with others.

Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Finally!" exclaimed Wally and opened the door of his room, just to find Dick in the hallway. He was holding something, a very big poster or something like that. "Dick, what's that?"

Dick smiled and entered the room. "Just let me in doofus, you'll find out."

Wally nodded and Dick entered the room, with the ginger closing the door behind him. He was nervous, he was kind of wondering what that poster was.

The billionaire boy smiled. "You see, Wally. This is about your talk about you not having a date for prom. Prom is the most important date in high school, so I'm not going to let you go through it alone…"

Wally smiled brightly. "Aww, dude. You got some gay friend of yours to come with me?"

Dick laughed. "Not exactly. Take a look…"

He opened the poster and saw that Dick had written in beautiful handwriting a phrase: YOU'RE HELLA GAY, I'M HELLA STRAIGHT, BUT YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND SO BE MY DATE?

Wally stared at it for a moment, not realizing what it meant at first. Then, as the words sunk in, he couldn't believe it. Dick was asking him to be his date for prom. Wally actually felt tears form in his eyes, and his hands started to shake. He looked at the grinning fifteen year old and sniffed. "Dick… is… are you for real?"

"Totally," said Dick as he put the poster down and put his hands around Wally's forearms. "You mean the world to me, you're my best friend. If you need a date for prom, then I'll be that."

The ginger couldn't contain himself as he wrapped his arms around Dick and hugged him as tight as never before. "Thank you Dick, I… I couldn't ask for a better best friend…"

Dick hugged him back and nodded. "Prom's in two weeks, right? Be ready, we're going to have a blast…"

* * *

Prom night arrived, and Wally was nervous. He was wearing a tuxedo, one Roy had been kind enough to lend him. He had a yellow tie as a reference of his Kid Flash identity, and he was freaking out. He was outside the school, where everybody was arriving with their dates. Wally was actually sweating slightly, because his date was late. _What if Dick decided not to come?_

Suddenly, a black limo parked in front of the school, gathering the attention of everybody there. Wally smiled brightly. That limo screamed WAYNE everywhere.

The door of the limo opened and there he came, Dick Grayson, wearing a black suit and a red tie to go along with Robin. He had something in his hands, and everybody was astonished to see the billionaire boy there.

Dick walked forward and to Wally. He pulled out what he was hiding in his back: a rose. "Happy prom, Freshness…"

Wally took the rose and put it on his pocket. He took Dick's hand, not sure if he was going too far. Dick was straight, but he was also his best friend. Dick was going to be his date, just for one night, so they might as well go all the way for it. "Thank you, Boy Wonderful."

Dick blushed but laughed. "Let's go inside…"

* * *

Wally introduced Dick to his friends, and they had fun. They drank punch and ate cake and everything, the music was really good. But there came the time where the slow dances came, where everybody was caught in the romantic moment of holding each other by the waist and the neck and dancing in harmony.

The ginger speedster wanted that, but he couldn't ask Dick to dance with him, that'd be too much.

Dick, however, could see in Wally's face how much the ginger wanted to be part of that. Blushing deeply, he took a deep breath. "You want to dance, don't you?"

Wally blushed ten shades of red. "Maybe… but, we don't have to… I mean… you're… straight and I…"

Before the ginger could finish his stuttering, Dick grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. "Come on, Kid Doofus."

And so Dick wrapped his arms around Wally's neck and started dancing with him slowly and beautiful. Wally put his hands on Dick waist and then everything was perfect. They were there, together, best friends, and it didn't matter they were boys. They enjoyed every second of it, because they were closer than brothers.

"I could kiss you, right now," said Wally, blushing when he realized what he just blurted out. "Did I say that outloud?"

Dick let out a laugh and then slowly pushed himself forward, giving Wally a quick peck in the lips. "Just shut up and dance…"

Wally smiled, knowing he had the bestest friend in the world. Needless to say, it was… THE BEST PROM EVER!

* * *

 **Hope I earned my review!**


End file.
